


Good to Know

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Cuddling, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Movie Night, post 2x13, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning they wake up on the roof, Toby and Happy decide they'll give a relationship a go. But they'll keep it to themselves for now. Or, at least. They'll try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for raredelightfulloveoak's prompt: "How about a Cyclone family movie night at the garage, where Happy does a bad job of keeping their relationship a secret (because though Toby might not be the best secret keeper, people become slightly curios when Happy is vividly living up to her namesake.)" So much fun - thank you!

A tent on a roof is not the most sensible place to have a deep conversation, but Happy figures that she and Toby as a concept have never been the most sensible.

“So, we’re dating?” Toby asks.

Happy nods. “Your high quality spooning was the deciding vote,” she jokes.

Toby smiles at her. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Happy considers it. “I mean, we’re in a tent on a roof surrounded by all our friends. But I’m willing to risk it if you are.”

He’s soft and gentle, a hand cradling her head, and if they were anywhere but on this roof Happy probably wouldn’t be able to keep herself from pressing against him, losing herself in his touch and skin until she couldn’t think anymore.

But they’re around other people, and it’s scary enough to tell Toby how she feels let alone anyone else, so she breaks the kiss.

“Can we wait to tell them?” Happy asks, her voice low as she can make it.

“Of course,” Toby says, thumb tracing her cheekbone. “Any reason?”

Happy shrugs, finding herself leaning into the touch. “It’s new. And right now it’s ours. I want to keep it that way.”

Toby nods. “Good deal. We’ll keep it ours until you’re ready.”

Happy kisses him as a thank you, resting a hand on his chest. “And – and thank you. For never giving up on me.”

Toby smiles at her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “I couldn’t if I tried.”

They kiss quietly, sweetly, for a few minutes, until they hear Ralph excitedly tumbling out of his tent and onto the roof, saying something about pancakes.

Happy presses one last quick kiss to Toby’s lips, then rolls to the other side of the tent. They’d used one sleeping bag as an extra mattress pad and the other as a blanket, so Happy just tries her best to wrap herself in one and hopes they can sell it.

Sure enough, with Paige’s shout of, “Ralph, wait, knock!”, Ralph unzips their tent with a huge grin. “Hey guys!” he exclaims. “Mom’s thinking pancakes for breakfast!”

“I think I’m going to head home, kiddo,” Toby says, ruffling Ralph’s hair as he sits down on Toby’s side of the tent. “When you get old like me it’s not as comfortable to camp.”

“Mom says she’s not old, she’s just aged like a fine wine,” Ralph says.

“That’s because your mom is younger than I am and cooler than I am,” Toby says.

“I was thinking about a Scorpion movie night,” Ralph says.

“Oh yeah?” Happy says. “What movie?”

“Have you guys seen Big Hero 6?” Ralph asks. “Because Mom likes it. She cried when we watched it.”

“A happy cry or a sad cry?” Toby asks.

Ralph thinks for a moment. “I don’t know. I’ll go ask her.”

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” says Toby. “We’ll be here at, say, 7:30?”

Ralph nods. “We'll get popcorn."

Happy and Toby crawl out of the tent afterward and, despite a couple of looks, nobody says anything. Cabe whines for five straight minutes about his back, Sylvester yawns for a full minute, and Paige finally tells them all to go home and come back at night.

“I don’t think any of us slept well,” she says. “So go home. Get some more sleep. And come back tonight for Ralph’s movie night. I doubt we’ll get any jobs today, and if we do, I’ll miss the call or something. Go home.”

“So,” says Toby, just far enough away that nobody would guess anything changed, “going home?”

“Yep,” Happy replies. She packs up her bag.

“Can I…” Toby trails off and is quiet for so long that Happy looks up to see him fighting to find words. “Can I come with you?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” She can’t help but grin at the way Toby’s face lights up, that slightly confused but mostly giddy expression becoming a welcome and familiar fixture in their lives.

They shut off the grins when Cabe waves at them.

“Going to the chiropractor,” he announces. “Because this job damn job and you kids are killing me.”

Eventually everyone else has left the garage, so Toby can follow Happy home in his car.

Their day is quiet, low energy and sleepy, and mostly consists of falling asleep in each others arms and talking about where they started and how they got to where they are now.

Happy’s never slept so well as when Toby’s arms are around her.

“Hey,” Toby whispers as he presses a kiss to her temple, “I know you’re sleeping, but it’s 6:00 and I wanted to make sure you didn’t need to shower or anything before we left for the garage.”

Happy rolls over, accidentally smacking Toby in the face when she stretches.

“Oh, don’t hit me in the face,” Toby laughs. "I know I woke you up, but I hardly deserve a slap."

“Didn’t mean to,” Happy replies, feeling surprisingly content. “But, yeah. I need to shower.” She considers it for a moment. “Want to join?”

Again, Toby gets that look on his face. “You serious?”

Happy shrugs, pushing herself up on her elbows to sitting. “Well, I mean we did technically sleep together last night. We were naked together yesterday.” She smiles at him. "Why not?"

Toby looks away. “Oh, god, you’re killing me, Hap.”

She leans in, testing another kiss. “No hanky panky,” she says again, “but still."

She’s strangely vulnerable as she pulls off her shirt and jeans, but not as nervous as Toby looks.

“You okay?”

He nods, stepping out of his jeans. She tries not to look at him while he’s this nervous, her eyes trained on his face.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m just sort of in shock,” he says, a little smile on his lips. "You ever get yourself so psyched up for something that it's disappointing when it happens because it doesn't measure up?"

Happy nods slowly. "Yeah," she says hesitantly.

"You don't just measure up," he says, leaning in to kiss her so gently she feel her knees go weak, "you exceed all expectations, Happy Quinn. Every damn time."

Toby washes her hair in the shower, and it’s such a nice feeling that Happy can’t hold back a tiny moan.

“You do that a lot,” Toby muses, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

“Do what?” Happy mumbles.

“Moan,” Toby says. “Just tiny ones.”

“I do?”

“Mhm,” Toby replies, rinsing the soap out of her hair. “Both times we kissed before today. A couple of times in your sleep. And right then.” He kisses her neck again, and Happy’s eyes flutter closed.

“Good to know,” Happy says.

They don’t go any farther, just gentle touches and kisses as the water rains down on them, and Happy’s so content and comfortable that she hardly wants to leave.

“I’ve got to go home to change,” Toby says in between kisses. “If I go there wearing the same thing as I left in, even Cabe’s going to notice.”

Happy nods, but keeps kissing him until Toby laughs and says, “I’ve got forty-five minutes to get home, change, and get back to the garage.” He presses another kiss to her lips. “But I’ll see you there.”

Happy nods, smiling. “Sounds good to me.”

Happy, for the first time in her life, can’t stop smiling. She pulls on her clothing while humming, screws up her makeup because her smile is so huge, and gives up on her hair by just throwing it into the messiest ponytail in history.

She should be terrified. She should be scared and wary and convinced of a downside she just can’t see yet.

Instead, she feels like he human version of Toby’s confused-and-giddy face.

Eventually she makes it to the garage. Even Happy can tell her behavior’s off – she almost bounces her way into the room.

“Hey, guys,” she says with a giant grin. “How’s everybody today?”

“Clearly not in as good a mood as you,” says Paige, smiling at her. “What’d you do, win the lottery?”

“Nope,” says Happy, “just slept well for the first time in years.”

Paige eyes her skeptically, but Happy just throws her things down on her work bench and tries to stay quiet and alone until the movie starts.

Unfortunately, her plan fails. Ralph walks over to her, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Ready for the movie?” Ralph asks.

“Yeah, buddy,” Happy says. “It’s about superheroes, right?”

Ralph nods. “It’s awesome. Mom loves it."

"You told me."

Paige brings out the popcorn and they all gather on the couch. Happy and Toby end up next to each other without meaning to, but Happy’s fairly certain she can manage herself enough to not give things away.

Toby’s arm on the couch behind her, though, threw off her plan. Without realizing it, she settles against him, resting her head on his chest as Hiro presents his MicroBots. When Tadashi dies, she has to walk away.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “But you can’t – you need to warn people about this kind of thing, Ralph.”

“You always tell me no spoilers!” he argues.

Happy nods. “You’ve got a point. But I’m grabbing a water anyway. Anybody else?”

Everybody talks over each other, clearly insisting on specific drinks for each person.

“Okay, I’ll go with, and you’re all getting Cokes,” Toby says, pointing at everyone still on the couch.

When they reach the kitchen, he leans close to Happy. “Thought you said we weren’t going to tell people.”

“We’re not,” Happy says.

“We were cuddling,” Toby says. “I think we could swing it platonically when we were dying in Antarctica, but they’re going to guess when you have your head on my shoulder on the couch and my arm's around you.”

Happy considers it. “I mean, they can guess,” she decides. “But until they ask, we don’t have to tell them. Let them do the work.” She shrugs. “But when they find out we’re together, they find out. I think I’m good.”

Toby looks at her. “Why do you always have the best ideas?”

She grins. “Well, I am a genius.”

They take a peek and, when they realize they’re alone, Happy leans in for a quick kiss.

When they walk back into the room with sodas for the group, they settle back into their seats.

“You two realize we heard everything in the kitchen, right?” Sylvester asks.

Toby and Happy freeze in their seats.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Happy tests.

“Intercom,” Walter says. “Which, as some religious organizations say, is karma. Toby.” He looks pointedly over at them.

“So,” says Paige, redirecting the conversation. “Let’s get back to the movie.”

Big Hero 6, Ralph decides when the movie is complete, is what everyone will be for Halloween.

“Happy’s Gogo, of course,” Ralph says, “I’m Hiro, Sylvester can be Wasabi, Mom is Honey Lemon, Walter is Fred, and Toby is Baymax.”

Happy snorts. "You'd make a good Baymax."

“Thanks, kid,” Toby grumbles.

“But you’re our personal healthcare companion!” Ralph argues. “You take care of us.”

“He’s right, you know,” Happy says.

“And, judging by Happy, you’re cuddly like a warm marshmallow,” Paige says. Happy stares at her. “What?” she says. “I have a ten year old kid. I’ve seen this movie a lot.”

“Why am I Fred?” Walter says.

“Well,” says Ralph, “you could be Tadashi.” He frowns. “But then then you’d die.”

Walter nods. “In that case, I’ll be Fred.”

When everyone begins to clear out, Toby walks over to Happy. “So I guess I’ll be able to come home with you without having to cover for anything.” She looks at him. “If you want me, to, I mean. I don’t have to.”

Happy smiles at him. “I don’t know. I think I’d do well with a little more spooning.”

Toby breaks into a smile and takes her hand. “In that case, I’m your man.”

“Yeah,” Happy says, and that smile of hers just won't fade. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
